Wilms' tumor 1 gene was identified as a responsible gene of Wilms' tumor which is a kidney cancer in childhood (Non Patent Documents 1 and 2), and the gene encodes a transcription factor having a zinc finger structure. Although WT1 gene was considered to be a tumor suppressor gene at first, subsequent studies (Non Patent Documents 3-6) showed that this gene serves as a cancer gene rather than a tumor suppressor gene in hematopoietic organ tumors and solid cancers.
Recently, WT1 peptide immunotherapy using a WT1 gene product or a fragment thereof has been performed. In order to plan a long-term treatment strategy after the start of immunotherapy, predicting the extent of clinical effect has clinically important significance. Therefore, it is desirable to establish a high-accurate method for predicting clinical effect.